


Hard Shells

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Oviposition, Pregnant Amethyst, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is going through a strange experience, if only she and everyone else knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Shells

"Well of course you know everything, you always know fucking every thing!"

"Well, at lest I know you wouldn't be sick if you didn't shovel literal junk in your mouth!"

Steven stealthily left the beach house, when Amethyst and Pearl started to got into it. Some times it was better just to let them work things out. Earlier that day he and Amethyst had been making their own pizza. But Amethyst wasn't feeling well, she was way to pale, and was having problems standing. She sat down on the couch gripping her head. He had ran to find Garnet or Pearl, not knowing how to help her. But when he returned with Pearl she was already in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet.

All Pearl did was sigh and asked her what she ate, but it was enough for Amethyst to blow. He honestly thought they were doing well, they were hanging out all the time and teasing each other with out fighting. Even Garnet seemed happier and more at ease. Maybe they would stop soon and everyone could be friends. When he returned from getting donuts, he found a confused Pearl conforming a sobbing Amethyst. It was an improvement? Amethyst peeked out from were her head was buried in Pearl's belly to look at him. She released Pearl, and scooped him up in a big hug.

"I'm so, so, sorry." He looked over at Pearl, hoping she would have some insight on Amethyst's strange behaviour. Pearl seemed more interested in the wet spot on her clothing, to notice his confusion m.

"That's ok Amethyst. What are you sorry about?"

"I burnt the Pizza." She mumbled, hugged him closer.

"A little burnt isn't so bad." He tried to encourage her, but it just ended with an other torrent of tears. "Th-then I ate them!" Steven could feel his shirt getting wet.

"That's ok, we can do pizza another time."

"Pearl, how did we get such a great kid?" Steven at this point started to wiggle out of the vice of a hug, Pleading for Pearl to help him with his eyes.

"He is great." Pearl affirmed, grinning with pride.

"Ok, enough of this." Amethyst pulled her self together like nothing happened, stomping off to the temple door.

"If you nerds need me, I'll be sleeping." She entered the temple, leaving her fellow gems in a state of Good lucktconfusions.

"What just happened? that was odd, even for her."

"I was hoping you would know." Steven decided tv would make a safer activity, then cooking at the moment. ————————————————————————————————

It was night time, and Crystal gems were watching movies. Steven was exited because one of his favourite series was marathoning. It was some foreign movies, though the boy argued bitterly about dubs vs subs. Pearl tried to teach Steven about the word marathon, and how showing multiple movies back to back was not a true one. During the films Amethyst had found her way to sitting in Pearl's lap, leaning against her tall girlfriend. Pearl wrapped her arms around her belly, rubbing circles into the soft flesh.

As the move progressed , Pearl because caught up with catching every inaccuracies.

"Watch it!" Pearl didn't notice her arms drift up around Amethyst's chest. But Amethyst protested the touch to her tender breasts.

"I am watching the movie, I don't need further instructions to do so." She said evenly, not quite understanding the smaller gems annoyance.

"I mean watch were your arms are." She grumbled, relocated the lengthy appendages. Before Pearl could ask for clarification, on why she should watch her arms rather then the movie, Garnet shooed them. ————————————————————————————————

 

"Come on Garnet! Put me down." Amethyst knew she was a little slow today, her feet ached, so what. But that didn't mean She had to carry her on her shoulders!

"Nope. The sooner were done, the sooner we can leave." Damn Garnet was difficult to argue with. Her voice cut through any arguments the smaller gem could think of. It turned out Garnet never actually needed help, the corrupted gem was no threat. In time, Amethyst had fallen asleep on Garnet's hair. She mumbled only a little when Garnet moved her into a bridal carry. Amethyst snuggled up to the large gem, content to be held. The sound of the wrap pad didn't cause a problem for the sleeping gem. Garnet made her way to the couch in Steven's room and sat down, unwilling to risk waking her.

She decided she would give the exhausted gem some time off. ————————————————————————————————

Amethyst was digging through the fridge like a gem on a mission, looking through every shelf for her target. But soon relented with a sigh as she came up empty handed.

"Hey Steven, do we have any cans of pop?"

"We have a full bottle of fuzzy citrus."

"Nah, doesn't have the same crunch as the cans." Disappointed, she shuffled over to join Steven in watching tv. She wrapped one arm around him in a side hug, pulling him close.

"Whatch'a playing?" Steven seemed un phased with her unusual affection, excitedly explained it to her. He continued explaining in great detail, tough out of order, the story of the game. He told her about all the characters and were they came from, only stopping to mourn as someone on the screen died.

"Chill Steven, it's just a game. They won't stay dead." She was calm and assuring, trying to calm the boy.

"You don't understand Amethyst, when a character dies in the game they stay dead" he sounded so defeated at the lost of his virtual companion.

"Wow, that's pretty cool for a game. Why not restart the level then?"

"You're right. This time nobody dies." They spent most off the day saving the lives of their virtual friends. ————————————————————————————————

"Shit!"

Amethyst's angry shoutings when unheard. Every one had left on a mission, leaving her to wallow in her own anger at being ditched. She had managed to fall asleep, only to be jolted awake a couple of hours later with intense cramps. She laid in her mountain of soft junk, gripping at her aching abdomen.

"No, no, no"

She felt her pants get soaked through, embarrassed at possibly wetting her self. She tried to get up to change. Only to discover her legs wouldn't support her. She was relieved, that she was able to phase her clothing away. But if anyone found her like this, she would never live it down.

"AhhhNgh" she managed to bite down on a cry of pain, whimpering into the pillows below her. The pain was because worse. It was then that Amethyst felt something hard moving inside of her, being pushed down. She sobbed in both pain and fear as her body was stretched by this thing. Her body took over for her, naturally she beard down to force it out. She looked down between her legs when she heard it release with a pop. It was white and smooth, shinning with a pearlescent glow in the low light of her room. Amethyst was freaking out, this was beyond crazy.

"Oh , Amethyst." That was Pearl, she recognized the voice through the haze of pain. Amethyst didn't care how Pearl and Garnet found her, only that they were there. Garnet pulled Amethyst into a more up right position so she could hold her, softly she stroked her hair. She could feel Pearl at her opening, checking to see if another was coming.

"Do you know how many?" Pearl asked the fusion, as she watched Amethyst slowly push the next one out.

"'Bout five eggs."

"Ok, were on the small size number wise. But how did we not know?" Pearl was strangely calm in the situation, carefully she caught the next egg. Garnet didn't answer, it wouldn't have mattered at the moment. They went on like with for hours, until the last one was out. They moved to a dryer location on the mountain of fluff, but Amethyst refused to sleep. She laid between Garnet and Pearl with five eggs on her lap, amazed that she made them.

"What do we do with these guys?" Trying to break the tension between the older gems.

"We're sorry Amethyst, we should have known." Pearl spoke in grief. If she had know, she could have done something.

"I didn't even know, how could you have?" Amethyst was a little to light headed at the moment to feel anger, just immense pride at what she made.

"We can't change things now. Steven will be excited." Amethyst and Pearl could only agree with her on that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a pregnant Amethyst. Also needed to write something, other then porn.


End file.
